Shawn Frost
Shawn Frost, known in Japan as Fubuki Shirou (吹雪　士郎 Fubuki Shirou) Appearance Alius Academy Arc Shawn Has Blue eyes and Grey hair and he is usually seen wearing a white scarf.hoi Personality He is a very timid person and used to be a defender. He can be either a defender or a striker, and is good at both. However, he actually harbors his deceased twin brother (Atsuya/Aiden)'s soul and his own. His brother was the best Ace Striker that the team had. When Aiden is in control, His hair lifts a bit, his eyes glow bright orange and he grins, looking quite sinister. Aiden plays fairly aggressively. But later in the anime while battleing The Genesis he is able to control his other personality (Atsuya/Aiden).There, his split personality of Aiden will be gone. He is also uncomfortable with certain types of girls. Abilities and Powers At the start,he is shown to be a very talented player,helping the team defeat Gemini Storm.But after sometime,another team appeared called Epsilon.The captain of the team,Dvalin provoked Shawn as he has an interest in him.After the second match against Epsilon,another team called GenesisGaiachallenged them to a match.Shawn was severely injured during that match and also losing control of his brother's personality,falling into a coma.Soon after he awoke,they went to Okinawa to search for a person called the flame striker,in hopes that it was Axel.Soon after the search,a stronger version of epsilon called epsilon prime challenged them to a match.During that match,Shawn had fallen apart.Fortunately,Axel had returned during that match,with a new move called fireball storm.After a few days past,They faced Alius Academy's last team,Genesis,it is revealed that they are the strongest team in Alius Academy.During that match,Shawn and his brother,Aiden merged together creating the new 'Shawn',thus growing stronger as well.After the two of them merge,Shawn learns a new shot called legendary wolf. Power Rangers Shawn was the only main characters along with Raimon (later Inazuma Japan). Which is however, Samuel accidentally split apart with Aiden Frost so much as Samuel's shocked. While Samuel against the Dark Emperor, he grant another power of Aiden and used his body to transformed into Aiden Mode. Hissatsu Techniques [[Eternal Blizzard|'Eternal Blizzard']]:'' He jumps up and kicks a ball which is covered with ice and snow. (The kick gets more power when ''Aiden is in control.) [[Wyvern Blizzard|'Wyvern Blizzard']]: A combination of Shawn's Eternal Blizzard and Kevin's Wyvern Crash. Kevin passes the ball to Shawn with Wyvern Crash and Shawn (as Aiden) kicks it with Eternal Blizzard. Cross Fire: A combination shoot with Axel Blaze when battling The Genesis. Axel is covered by flames and Shawn is covered by blizzard. Then the kicked the ball together and the ball has the fire and blizzard as an aura. The Earth: '''All players give power to the ball,then Shawn,Axel and Mark kick the ball,showing the earth. '''Legendary Wolf: Shawn kicks the ball very fast and howls after kicking the ball Thunder Beast: Thor kicks the ball, covering it with electricity. Then Shawn runs up behind it and kicks it again,turning the electricity blue and summoning a black wolf-like beast. The Hurricane: 'Shawn spins the ball as he does in Enternal Blizzard, creating a stong wind and encasing the ball in ice. Then Nathan runs up and kicks the ball with both feet. 'The Birth: A combination shoot wherein Shawn and Xavier cross their arms and then kick the ball upward. Once kicked upward, the ball will turn green and there will be shown a DNA-like structure. Snow Angel:'''It is the evolution of Ice Ground.Shawn spins and snow forms around him.When he touches the ground,the opponent gets frozen and the ball is in Shawn's possesion. '''The Earth:Semua pemain bergabung tenaga lalu menyepak bola ke Axel,Shawn dan Mark.Teknik ini digunakan semasa menentang The Genesis.Tendangan ini untuk menunjukkan kuasa Bumi kepada makhluk asing. Category:Characters Category:Videos Category:Defenders Category:Inazuma Japan